Reduced
by Eyto
Summary: Akai aurait dû prendre l'identité d'Okiya, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Dans la peau d'un garçon de 7 ans, il devra mener une vie normale, accompagnée d'Ai et Conan à Teitan. Mais les tensions et les sentiments s'en mêlant, le mélange ne peut être qu'explosif. #Chapitre 5
1. L'incident de Raiha Pass

**Reduced**

_Il était l'ennemi numéro 1 de l'Organisation, la cible à abattre... c'était donc bien normal de me demander de le tuer, d'une balle dans le poumon puis dans la tête comme convenu. Mais lorsque Gin m'a ordonné de lui faire avaler une étrange pilule, ni lui ni moi ne pouvions faire quoi que ce soit. Shuichi Akai allait réellement mourir..._

* * *

École Teitan.

Lundi 16.

Tous les élèves qui venaient d'arriver dans la cour entrèrent dans les couloirs du bâtiment principal. Conan suivit le pas, accompagné d'une Haibara toujours aussi neutre, et des trois enfants qui le suivaient dans ses aventures.

Classe B. Ils étaient arrivés.

Sumiko Kobayashi fit entrer les élèves dans la classe, reprenant ainsi leurs places respectives. L'enseignante, après avoir demandé le calme, tapota dans ses mains avec un grand sourire inhabituel. Elle se contenta de se mettre devant le tableau, comme un homme politique devant son pupitre, pour annoncer une grande nouvelle.

— Nous accueillons un nouvel élève parmi nous ! annonça-t-elle fièrement.

Cette annonce fut suivie par des chuchotements, des questions, et des discussions un peu partout dans la salle. Sumiko redemanda le calme, levant un peu plus le ton.

— Le voici justement.

Elle ouvrit la porte, et le garçon entra.

Conan lâcha son stylo, sentit con cœur battre soudainement le tout accompagné d'une goutte de sueur qui dévalait sa joue à toute allure.

« A-Akai-san ?! » pensa-t-il.

_(==)_

Trois jours plus tôt.

BANG.

La balle sortit du revolver de la jeune femme et toucha Akai de plein fouet, s'enfonçant ainsi sûrement dans la poitrine de l'agent du FBI. Du moins, ce qui était prévu à la base, car tout ceci n'était qu'un subterfuge commun pour faire passer ladite personne pour mort.

Tout se passait exactement comme convenu par le garçon. Un peu de stress chez chacun d'entre eux, mais valait mieux ça que d'éliminer un vrai agent, surtout celui qui était capable de détruire l'Organisation. Vint ensuite la seconde étape, elle s'avança vers Akai qui mimait sa douleur tout en s'efforçant de manipuler sa respiration avec attention.

— Arrête-toi.

Gin prononça ses mots avec une telle brutalité que même Kir s'attendait à recevoir une balle entre les deux yeux. La jeune femme se retint de lâcher un soupir d'énervement.

— Utilise le médicament dans ta poche.

Shuichi écarquilla les yeux, tandis que Rena exécuta ses ordres. Elle sortit la pilule rouge et blanche comme lui avait demandé Gin, et fronça les sourcils tout en criant intérieurement. Tant pis, le FBI ne devait pas être une gêne, et peut-être que Akai survivrait au poison... qui sait ?  
Mais là, elle n'avait plus le choix. C'était soit lui, soit elle, et vous dans cette situation... que feriez-vous ?

Rena Mizunashi saisit l'arrière de la tête de l'agent du FBI et le força à avaler le poison suivi d'une gorgée d'eau bien fraiche. Elle le laissa à l'abandon près de la portière, avant de déposer une bombe sur le siège.

Son cœur rata un battement quand Akai sentit une chaleur s'emparer de lui. Peu à peu sa vue se flouta et dans une énième douleur, il perdit connaissance en tombant sur le siège. La bombe affichait maintenant 30 secondes, et sous l'œil de Rena au volant de sa voiture, Shuichi commençait à rétrécir. Des centimètres, puis un mètre complet, et il se retrouva dans la peau d'un jeune écolier de maximum 7 ou 8 ans. Il venait de perdre 20 ans en très exactement 22 secondes. L'agent de la CIA était choqué.

Au final, il avait survécu. Il y avait juste un léger souci de taille.

Il ouvrit les yeux, se rendant compte de son petit problème de perspective.

— Qu'est-ce que...

5 secondes. Dans 5 secondes il allait se transformer en vieux tas de cendre à cause de l'explosion programmé. Tout qu'à la base il devait partir dans la voiture de Rena, et elle l'avait laissé tomber. Quoique ça aurait paru suspect...

Plus le choix, il sauta tête la première dans le précipice, tout en recevant une partie du souffle chaud de l'explosion dans le dos.

L'agent du FBI termina sa course en contrebas, dans des feuillages et buissons, du sang coulant de sa tête et un peu partout sur son corps d'enfant. Il allait sûrement mourir d'un instant à l'autre...

_(==)_

« A-Akai-san ?! » pensa-t-il.

Sa réaction était totalement normale dans une telle situation. Que faisait l'atout majeur du FBI dans une école primaire et... en enfant ? Il avait été lui aussi rajeuni ? Mais comment était-ce possible ?

Le plan n'avait pourtant pas de faille. Gin avait dû demander à Kir de lui faire avaler le poison... mais pourquoi ? Et surtout, pourquoi avait-il survécu lui aussi ? Y avait-il quelque chose de spécial ?

Eh bien au moins, Subaru Okiya n'allait pas exister.

Le détective était au dernier rang, seul, sur la place de gauche si vous voyez à la place de Mlle Kobayashi. Devant lui, Ai Haibara, et Ayumi côte à côte.

— Voici Shuichi Akai. Soyez gentil avec lui.

« Shuichi Akai ?! » pensa Conan. » Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas changé son nom ? »

C'était mauvais. Haibara avait déjà entendu ce nom au FBI.

Lorsque l'agent prit place à côté du détective qui le regardait avec curiosité, la jeune scientifique sentit son cœur se serrer. Akai, FBI, Dai, Akemi. Tous ses souvenirs en une fraction de seconde.

Son œil croisa le regard de l'homme au bonnet.

« On est très mal. » pensa le détective.

* * *

Dooooonc.

À savoir que cette fic mettra en scène un triangle amoureux entre Conan, Ai et Shuichi. Je vais aussi me baser sur des éléments de l'arc Bourbon, par exemple, l'affaire du braquage de la banque.

Sur ces mots, je vous laisse :)

Si ça vous a plu n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir, sans inscription, gratuit et d'une durée de 30 seconds max sur le bouton ci-dessous ;)

À bientôt : D


	2. Shuichi, 7 ans

**Reduced**

_Un homme au bonnet noir, un passé quelque peu tragique, un regard froid, un comportement mystérieux, une aura ténébreuse. C'est bien lui..._

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

« N-Non... ça ne peut pas... »

Haibara du se retenir de vers quelques larmes sur son bureau. La jeune scientifique avait déjà entendu parler d'Akai, comme étant un agent du FBI très intelligent capable de compromettre les plans de l'Organisation. Mais elle ne savait pas que cet homme et Dai Moroboshi ne faisait qu'un. Qu'est-ce qu'elle était idiote, c'était pourtant si évident une fois le tout éclairci.

Sauf que maintenant, c'était la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase.

Déjà, comment l'agent du FBI avait été lui aussi victime du poison qu'elle avait conçu ? Pourquoi avait-il lui aussi survécu ? Le croyait-il mort ? Et surtout, pourquoi avoir gardé son véritable nom en entrant dans l'école, voulait-il la mort de toutes les personnes qu'il allait côtoyait ?

Il était responsable de la mort de sa sœur, Akemi Miyano. C'était de sa faute.

Le détective du calmer légèrement Haibara, en un simple regard. Elle devait éviter tout contact avec Shuichi Akai pour le moment, histoire d'éviter tout conflit inutile entre les deux personnes.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? murmura Conan à Shuichi.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et fit signe de tête. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de parler apparemment, surtout qu'Haibara pouvait largement entendre leur conversation, et l'agent du FBI savait qu'elle risquait d'être légèrement remonté contre lui une fois un premier échange. Si discussion il y a, vu la foudre qui venait de tomber entre eux.

Conan passa ainsi le cours à surveiller le regard d'Akai, et celui d'Haibara. Et ils se croisaient difficilement à plusieurs reprises.

(==)

— Nous n'en sommes pas sûrs ! répliqua Vermouth. « Kir aurait très bien pu monter un stratagème c'est bien dans sa nature. »

La tueuse foudroya Vermouth du regard. Elle lui avait déjà demandé si elle était une « noc », auquel elle avait répondu négativement. Mais au fond, Vermouth savait vraiment, qui elle était réellement.

— Bourbon ne croit pas à la mort de notre ennemi. C'est lui qui est en charge de l'affaire... reprit Vodka.

— Bah... tant que ce détective ne traine pas dans nos pattes, ça ira, répondit Gin.

L'homme en noir se leva puis croisa le regard de Kir, qui fronça à son tour les sourcils. Il ne valait mieux pas pour elle que l'Organisation apprenne la nouvelle sur Akai, agent ayant rétréci.

(==)

— Explique-toi maintenant !

Conan prit les deux épaules d'Akai dans un coin à l'abri des regards de la cour de récré. Shuichi répliqua en attrapant fermement les mains du détective avant de le repousser de manière « gentille ».

— Elle ne m'a pas tiré dessus. En revanche, Gin a demandé à ce que j'avale une étrange pilule. Mais ce qui m'étonne le plus, c'est comment VOUS avez pu rétrécir également, Kudo Shinichi-kun.

Le détective fit un pas de recul.

— Peu importe... tout ça doit rester entre nous. Et concernant Haibara... tu ne dois pas la voir.

— Je dois la voir, répliqua froidement Akai. « Je dois lui parler de ce qu'il s'est passé. »

Conan serra les dents.

— Tu ne PEUX pas. Et d'abord... pourquoi avoir gardé ton vrai nom ?

Shuichi soupira longuement.

Finalement, il repoussa une fois encore Conan qui retira ses mains des épaules de l'agent. Il plongea son regard froid dans celui du détective qui avait du mal à garder son calme.

— Ah~ je ne peux pas t'en parler, mais de toute manière la police m'a retrouvé avec mes papiers. Un inspecteur du nom de Takagi sait donc qui je suis...

« Super... » pensa Conan.

— Maintenant, Edogawa-kun, la question est : où vais-je loger ?

Dans l'ombre d'un mur du bâtiment principal, une étrange silhouette surveilla la conversation. Un regard ferme, et un téléphone portable, cette même personne disparue dans l'obscurité des couloirs.

Dans un même temps, Haibara espionna également le jeune détective. Son cœur rata un battement.

Ainsi, l'agent qui faisait équipe avec Conan était cet homme ? Mais... elle ne voulait pas qu'il soit mis en danger, simplement car son cœur le lui refusait. Elle avait un certain attachement pour lui. Mais ce garçon aux mèches noires... quelque chose clochait, comme si...

« Non. C'est celui qui a causé la perte de ma sœur. Je ne peux pas éprouver le moindre sentiment à son égard. »

— Chez moi. Dans la résidence Kudo.

Haibara écarquilla les yeux.

« Non, pas ça. »

Shuichi hocha la tête.

— Cependant, j'ai une question te poser...

Il s'approcha de l'oreille du jeune détective et y glissa quelques mots. Conan ria faiblement par la suite, suivit d'un « non » à peine audible.

— Tu en es sûre ? souffla Akai.

— Elle n'en serait pas capable...

L'œil droit d'Akai parcourra les environs. Il venait d'y repérer Haibara, et dans un léger sourire, celui-ci laissa Conan seul. Le détective prit une autre direction, gardant toujours un léger sourire.

Maintenant, il fallait s'assurer que l'Organisation ne soit pas à ses trousses, et tout se passerait pour le mieux. C'est comme si Subaru Okiya avait existé non ?

Avec une légère différence, certes.

D'un autre côté, il était inquiet pour Haibara. Peut-être pourrait-elle passer à l'action, et tentait de coincer Akai ? Mais en même temps, la peur la paralysant, elle ne pourrait même pas l'approcher.

Pourtant, il sentait comme un froid venir...

* * *

Et voilààààà !

Prochain chapitre, affaire dans le centre avec Jodie et Scar Akai :) Mais pas que... une jeune fille a suivi Conan — je n'en dirai pas plus.

Ai : Merciii : D Depuis le temps que je voulais en écrire une XD

Anada : Skype ;)

Toma : Tout pitit oui XD Merci à toi ;)

75aichan : Merci beaucoup : D Ouais, romance entre les trois personnages, pour l'instant c'est plus du Scar Akai, mais je compte m'orienter sur Shiho-Akemi-Shuichi après ^^ Et des tensions, ça va aller très loin ;)

May : Pourquoi ? Ah ça... je ne dirais rien ; p Merci sinon ;)

À bientôt : D


	3. Ses douces lèvres

...

**Reduced**

_Il a une dégaine qui ne lui plait pas, cet homme n'est pas de confiance... pourtant, ils sont attirés, au plus grand malheur de Conan..._

* * *

**Chapitre 3_ —_** Ses douces lèvres

Les nuits se faisaient longues, le détective ne parvenait plus à trouver le sommeil. Il tournait dans son lit, une fois, deux fois, puis plusieurs dizaines de fois, sous les ronflements de Kogoro Mouri, les cauchemars de Ran, et le bruit du volet sur la fenêtre qui n'aidait décidément pas les choses. Décidé à passer la nuit éveillé, ce dernier se figea.

Ses yeux se concentraient sur le plafond, tandis qu'il réfléchissait aux conséquences du rajeunissement de Shûichi Akai. Si sa mort avait été bien camouflée comme son plan était construit, il devrait prochainement intervenir sous l'identité de Subaru Okiya, pas un enfant de 7 ans.

Le plus dur, c'était ce qu'il lui avait dit dans l'oreille. Haibara n'en était pas capable... ça ne lui ressemblerait pas. Pourtant, il refusait de ne pas y croire pour autant, comme elle l'avait déjà dit, l'Organisation l'avait forcé à faire des choses épouvantables. Tuer des gens, droguer des cobayes, réaliser des expériences sur des êtres vivants... des souris... tout un arsenal de méthodes typique de leur syndicat.

Un doux rayon de soleil réveilla un Conan à moitié endormi. Mi-figue mi-raisin, mais tout de même épuisé par la nuit qu'il venait de passer tant bien que mal, et en un seul morceau malgré tout.

D'un pas lent, le détective se laissa aller jusque-là salle de bain où il constata qu'à son tour il avait droit à des cernes sous les yeux. Non pas les mêmes que celle de l'agent du FBI, mais un signe de fatigue qui ne rendait pas son visage particulièrement beau à voir...

L'eau qu'il s'envoya dans le visage le forçait à s'éveiller davantage, aussi froide qu'elle était, sous le regard curieux de Kogoro, mais malgré tout sans expression à son égard comme à son habitude, typique de l'homme qu'il était. Il enfila sa veste « K » rouge et blanc, un pantalon noir et sorti de l'âge, ce avec une tartine dans la bouche, légèrement en retard.

Sa route croisa celle d'Haibara arrivé au point de « croisement », qu'il salua, avant de reprendre le rythme de sa marche pour aller à l'école primaire, comme chaque jour, depuis des mois...

Dans la cour du lycée, toujours le même schéma pour décrire ce qu'il s'y passait.

Conan ne prêta pas attention à Haibara qui, après avoir rejoint les Détectives Boys, quitta ce dernier pour entrer dans le bâtiment principal de Teitan, là où elle allait sûrement rejoindre la classe.

— Essaye d'être discret, Akai-kun, demanda Conan sans même se tourner.

Il sentait sa présence derrière lui.

— Pourquoi ? répliqua immédiatement l'intéressé. « T'es mal placé pour parler, t'as rajeuni il y a des mois, du coup je ne m'attends pas à rester dans cette école deux jours. Je ne compte pas me laisser marcher sur les pieds. »

Conan tourna la tête, étonnée.

— Tu n'aurais pas dû t'inscrire... soupira-t-il.

— Et alors ? T'as mal conçu ton plan, Edogawa-kun, ça tu ne pourras pas me le reprocher, piqua Akai.

Le détective serra les dents.

Il avait raison. Son plan devait être parfait, normalement Kir aurait dû tuer Akai ce soir-là, alors pourquoi Gin avait-il demandé à cette dernière d'utiliser une pilule contre ce dernier ?

À moins que... la police qui allait arriver sur les lieux, appelés par Conan... était-il possible que Gin ait prévu qu'une voiture de patrouille se diriger vers Raiha Pass, l'empêchant ainsi de commettre ce crime impardonnable ? Néanmoins, c'était Rena la concerné, et Gin se foutait bien de voir un membre de l'Organisation mourir, ou être emprisonné — il l'abattrait de toute manière —.

Akai se rendit compte que ses paroles avaient fait réfléchir Conan, mais il ne pouvait pas s'excuser. Très maladroit socialement, assez fermé, têtu, et surtout depuis son rajeunissement, tête brulée au caractère plus difficile, il ne savait plus où voir le bon côté des choses. Mais peut-être que de vivre en tant que Subaru, tout comme un gamin, changerait sa vision des choses.

L'ex-agent du FBI détourna le regard des yeux du petit détective.

— Malgré cette histoire, mon objectif reste le même... souffla-t-il. « Qu'elle me haïssable ou pas, je dois continuer ma route. Qu'importe l'obstacle qui s'y dresse, quand on veut atteindre son but coûte que coûte, on est capable de passer au travers. »

— Sans doute, dit Conan sans émotion.

— Ne fais pas cette tête... déclara son allié. « Je te l'ai déjà dit. »

Il s'avança à son tour, mains dans les poches, vers la porte d'entrée.

[==]

Lorsque la sonnerie de l'école Teitan retentit, tous les élèves se précipitèrent vers la sortie. Non seulement il n'y avait pas école le lendemain, mais en plus, il était encore possible de faire une partie de football dans le parc, ou dans les terrains réservés pour à Beika.

Haibara quitta la salle la première et enchaina comme chaque soir le même parcours, suivi par Conan de très près.

Arrivé au carrefour qui signait leur séparation, le détective retint la scientifique un instant. Ils se trouvaient devant la résidence du professeur, un coucher de soleil dans le dos, et un léger vent frais caressant leur visage.

— Tiens, ça ne te ressemble pas, ce genre de comportement, dit Haibara en souriant mélancoliquement.

Conan fronça les sourcils.

— Avec Shûichi, j'aimerais que ça se passe bien, avertit-il. « Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé il y a des années, mais je le vois dans ton regard à son égard, tu le hais... »

Haibara haussa les épaules.

— Je n'ai pas confiance en lui, répondit-elle.

— Pourtant tu acclamais ses exploits quand tu as appris qu'il m'avait sauvé, ou pour le plan d'évasion de Kir, renchérit Conan.

— C'était avant de savoir qu'il était le petit ami d'Akemi, rétorqua la scientifique. « Je garde un œil sur lui. »

Elle tourna le dos.

Un flocon de neige tomba entre les deux rajeunis. Ai tenta d'avancer, quand la main du détective se posa sur son épaule, l'empêchant ainsi de faire un pas de plus vers la résidence du professeur.

La concernée se retourne légèrement, rougissant faiblement.

— Ça ne te ressemble vraiment pas...

— S'il te plaît, Haibara... ne complique rien... soupira Conan.

Elle sourit légèrement.

— Je vais essayer...

Un pas vers les jambes du détective, sa main se déposa près de son épaule à où la bandoulière de son sac reposait. De près, on peut disintiguetivement penser que Haibara repose simplement sa tête, ou manipule son sac comme si elle le réparait...

Mais de loin, ça semblait plus être un baiser tendre, doux... entre deux enfants qui s'aiment.

La silhouette de Shûichi derrière le muret de la maison voisine s'éclaircit au loin par un rayon de soleil.

« Je comprends mieux. » pensa-t-il.

* * *

QUATORZE MOIS APRÈS, KESKIYA.

Pas d'intrigue dans cette fiction, romance et amitié uniquement ! =) Voilà qui est bien mieux. L'inspiration revient, et ça va faire un mélange explosif. J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, et m'excuse sincèrement du retard... : /

Merci tout de même à **75aichan et AiEdogawa** ! =)

Et à tous/toutes ceux/celles qui m'ont harcelé pour la suite. XD

**À bientôt !**


	4. Souvenirs du passé

...

**Reduced**

_Son aura est forte. Son regard est glacial. Comment a-t-elle pu l'aimer ?  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 — **Souvenirs du passé**  
**

La silhouette de Shûichi derrière le muret de la maison voisine s'éclaircit au loin par un rayon de soleil.

« Je comprends mieux. » pensa-t-il.

Ne comprenant pas qu'il venait d'assister à une scène tirée de son imagination, Akai quitta les lieux les mains dans les poches. Il laissa délibérément ses deux compères continuer leur route jusqu'au domicile du professeur Agasa.

La petite scientifique continuait machinalement d'expliquer au détective que l'agent du FBI rajeuni devait rester sous son observation. Tout n'était pas clair dans son jeu, et sa sœur avait raconté énormément de choses à son sujet.

Un homme charmant, silencieux mais attachant. Cependant il restait une personne qui s'était servie d'elle comme moyen d'intégrer l'Organisation en chair et en os, et il avait sa propre part de responsabilité dans l'assassinat de sa petite amie. Akemi serait sans doute encore en vie si Shûichi avait davantage pensé à elle après leur sois disant rupture.

Ai gardait ses souvenirs renfermés en elle sans vouloir avoir de réponses, sans chercher à comprendre comment cet homme avait pu agir ainsi. Elle ne doutait pas des probables sentiments qu'il avait pu porter en son égard mais plutôt de sa sincérité et son honnêteté.

Il était peut-être un allié... mais Akai était indépendant, sournois, et imprévisible.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit sous la douche pour réfléchir au mieux à cette histoire, Conan profita de ce moment pour apporter des affaires de cuisine à la résidence des Kudo, où logeait actuellement son partenaire.

À l'aide d'un tabouret et des cours de cuisine écrit par Yukiko, en attendant son déplacement au Japon, le petit garçon au bonnet noir entama la préparation d'un ramen.

Le détective se contentait de le regarder quand il rompit le silence.

\- Le sel, dit-il en tournant la tête. As-tu du sel ?

Conan sourit bêtement en lui tendant ce qu'il avait demandé.

\- Ça se passe plutôt bien, ajouta le fils de Yusaku. Certes, cela aurait été mieux que tu prennes l'identité d'Okiya Subaru, mais on ne peut pas dire que tout tourne en faveur de l'Organisation.

\- Mh... grogna Shûichi en remuant le plat. Pas sûr que je réussisse du premier coup.

\- Tu écoutes ce que je te dis ? répéta Conan en haussant le ton.

Akai se retourna.

\- Tu n'as plus confiance ? s'étonna-t-il. Je trouve que cette petite expérience m'est vraiment plus favorable. J'ai découvert ton identité petit, et ton secret bien gardé.

« Tu es aussi petit que moi. » pensa Conan en se servant de sa main pour soutenir sa tête.

Son interlocuteur tourna la page du livre pour suivre la recette écrite par la mère du petit détective qui, résistant au sommeil, frottait ses yeux à l'aide de ses deux mains. Un sourire sur le visage de Shûichi le fit reprendre conscience qu'il avait dit une phrase étrange, sortie d'un contexte qui était de base tout aussi anormal.

Bien que l'idée que son identité soit connue par son allié numéro, il aurait préféré la garder secrète afin d'éviter davantage de questions-réponses à son sujet, mais Conan avait oublié le silence incroyable de son partenaire sur n'importe quel sujet.

Pourtant, ce dernier avait déclaré connaitre son secret. Un autre secret, plus précisément, sans savoir véritablement de quoi il parlait, mais la fatigue l'empêchait de réfléchir à ce sujet.

\- Ta mère cuisine bien, déclara l'ancien homme en noir. Pourquoi se lancer dans une carrière au cinéma avec ce don ?

\- Je suppose qu'elle voulait mettre à profit son talent de comédienne, et de jeux de déguisements, répondit Conan.

Une goutte d'eau bouillante fit grincer des dents son compère.

\- J'ai lu les journaux, assura-t-il. Ton esprit de déduction est apprécié au Japon.

\- Et aujourd'hui, j'ai perdu ma place.

\- Est-elle si importante que ça, cette place ? Tu n'as pas appris de nouvelles leçons depuis ton rajeunissement ?

Le détective sourit.

\- Si, bien sûr, répliqua-t-il. J'étais trop crâneur et frimeur avant, j'ai changé, je pense.

Un éclair traversa l'esprit du petit garçon.

\- Mais attends... comment sais-tu que ma mère cuisine bien ? Comment tu peux avoir des informations aussi précises ? s'écria-t-il.

L'agent du FBI cessa de remuer son plat.

\- Tu as oublié, petit ? rétorqua-t-il en se retournant. Oublié ce qu'il s'est passé il y a dix ans ?

« Akemi voulait que je protège sa petite sœur. Malheureusement, tu es mêlé à l'Organisation tout comme moi. Ce n'est pas une bonne chose que tu sortes avec elle, petit. » pensa-t-il.

Conan posa son pouce sur son menton.

\- Ce n'était quand même pas...

Toc. Toc.

La porte était grande ouverte, et Haibara répétait le même geste du poing sur le bois de la porte.

Son regard croisa celui de Shûichi. Elle le foudroyait du regard, et elle-même ignorait presque comment elle pouvait avoir une si petite confiance en lui. Mais en se rappelant qu'il était impliqué dans la mort de sa sœur, et des affaires de l'Organisation, l'ex-scientifique reprit son intention d'en vouloir à l'homme qui travaillait avec Shinichi.

\- Il est tard, gronda Ai. Faut rentrer.

Le rajeuni au bonnet retroussa ses manches et remarqua à son tour l'heure tardive. Saluant son compère, Conan quitta les lieux en compagnie d'Haibara qui était toujours sur ses gardes jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de la résidence du professeur Agasa.

Pour cette fois, c'était un délicieux curry que le célèbre ingénieur en herbe avait préparé durant l'après-midi au menu. Un repas que le détective chérissait bien, se souvenant du goût du plat de sa mère, Yukiko. Elle en avait cuisinait un il y a bien longtemps pour un déjeuner sur la plage, près de la mer.

Des flashs qui traversaient l'esprit de Conan l'emportèrent dans un rêve étrange, son corps s'absentant alors de la réalité. Une mer bleu azur, Ran jeune et en maillot de bain, avec Yukiko qui servait sa spécialité. Il y avait aussi une femme blonde, un garçon aux cheveux noirs, et une petite fille dont la dent dépassait de sa lèvre sur le côté droit.

Le dernier homme invité à cette festivité se reposait sur un transat, lunette de soleil sur le visage, une casquette laissant trois mèches de cheveux tomber sur son front en place sur son crâne.

Et une vague... une mélodie...

« Pourquoi je me souviens de ça... comme si c'était important. » pensa Conan. « J'ai rencontré Akai par le passé, et sans doute des membres de sa famille. Ce n'est pas comme si les Miyano... »

Haibara tapota l'épaule du détective.

\- Pour dormir, c'est ton lit, pas à table, rugit-elle.

Le professeur explosa de rire.

\- Ça va, ça va, se défendit-il. J'ai compris.

Le détective débarrassa son assiette en repensant à ce souvenir. Il y avait deux autres personnes ce jour-là, deux étranges femmes dont il n'arrivait pas à voir le visage...

Après ce festin, le rajeuni se dirigea d'un pas lent jusqu'à son lit om il se permit un étirement colossal et un long soupir bien mérité. Il fut rejoint par la petite scientifique qui s'installa dans son propre lit, un nounours en dessous de son bras. Ce dernier avait été offert par sa mère, et gardé par Akemi pendant des années, semblerait-il qu'elle l'avait retrouvée.

Conan sourit enobservant Haibara s'allonger sous sa couverture. Elle était belle. Intelligente et mignonne malgré son fort caractère.

\- Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ? dit-elle, étonnée.

\- Ah... non !

Un silence gênant s'en suivit.

\- Je sais que ça ne t'intéresse pas, mais Shûichi a l'air d'avoir son petit succès à l'école, ironisa Conan. Je ne pensais pas qu'il en aurait autant après seulement... quelques jours ?

Son amie ne répondit pas. Sa respiration se fit fort.

« Elle s'endort incroyablement vite. » pensa-t-il.

Mais la concernée refusait d'écouter les paroles de son ami.

En entendant cette simple phrase, elle s'était surprise à rougir intentionnellement...

* * *

Dix mois. En gros, c'est la folie totale.

Enfin enfin, j'espère que cette suite vous aura plu. On se retrouve l'an prochain pour le chapitre qui suit, pas vrai ? Non, juré j'essaye de le sortir ce mois-ci. XD

À bientôt !

* * *

**Merci à Ana, 75aichan, Love Akai et Keo !**


	5. Lien XYZ

...

**Reduced**

_Un petit détective, un agent du FBI, le choix est difficile._

* * *

**Chapitre 5 – **Lien XYZ

Conan tournait la cuillère de son bol de lait chocolaté d'un air fatigué. La nuit n'avait pas été glorieuse pour le détective qui, pris de sommeil, manqua de peu de se laisser tomber dans le liquide qui formait des cercles au rythme de l'outil.

Haibara s'assit à table, à côté du petit génie rajeuni. Elle aimait beaucoup les petits déjeuners anglais, sa mère l'ayant souvent fait des œufs ou tartines le matin, alors la scientifique avait décidé de reprendre cette habitude en faisant profiter ceux qui voulaient tenter l'aventure que produisait l'effet de manger ce genre de nourritures de bonne heure.

La théière, bouillante, rase le haut de la main de Conan qui se tourna en serrant les dents, le regard mauvais. Haibara s'excusa presque immédiatement tout en versant délicatement sa potion de sorcière dans la tasse de thé qu'elle avait déposée sur la table.

Le professeur n'occupant plus la douche depuis l'instant même où la scientifique croqua dans sa tartine, celle-ci envisageait de partir se réveiller en se laissant emporter par la délicieuse sensation de l'eau sur le corps nu.

Conan dévisageait celle qu'il commençait à aimer. Un problème, se souvenant parfaitement de sa promesse envers Ran, et surtout de ses sentiments à son égard. Cela aurait causé de gros soucis si Ai avait réellement 7-8 ans, cependant Shiho était à peine majeure. L'amour entre deux rajeunis était donc possible, et pas désagréable s'il écoutait son cœur parler.

Mais Ran était la personne qu'il aimait le plus, son premier amour, qui perdurait dans le temps pour peut-être se finir sur un mariage à Tokyo. Il lui avait déclaré sa flamme à Londres, comment pouvait-il oublier de si beaux sentiments humains envers son amie d'enfance pour un béguin naissant envers une fille qui, admettons-le, ne lui avait pas plu dès le départ. Ce caractère froid et distant lui rappelait étrangement Akai.

L'agent du FBI... plusieurs jours déjà qu'il était recensé mort, et pourtant, il pensait toujours à l'idée que Haibara puisse peut-être un jour tomber amoureuse de lui. Mais Shûichi était un homme de plus de 28 ans et bien qu'il n'y avait pas d'âge pour aimer, il était sorti avec Akemi Miyano. Jeter la sœur pour la plus jeune était tout de même très culotté, surtout si cette dernière était morte des années plus tôt.

— Je vais me doucher, prévint Ai.

Son dos, ses cheveux, ses jambes. Tout était parfait. Peut-être avait-elle 7 ans, mais Conan se souvenait très bien du corps pas désagréable à regarder de Sherry. Ses yeux se baladaient un peu partout quand elle disparut derrière la porte qui, dans un mouvement raide, se referma fortement en envoyant un certain souffle au détective.

Était-il possible qu'Akai et Ai se... ? Non. Cette idée devait sortir de sa tête. En revanche, il repensait encore et toujours à la crainte que lui avait confiée l'agent du FBI dans son oreille, le premier jour de ses cours à Teitan.

Cette simple question qui avait fait réfléchir le rajeunit...

— Shinichi ! répéta Agasa. Tu devrais te préparer. Où es-tu ? Sur la lune ?

— Ah ! Pardon, j'étais plongé dans mes pensées, s'excusa-t-il. Vous disiez ?

Le professeur fronça les sourcils et soupira longuement face au petit rire moqueur du garçon qu'il avait hébergé.

Coiffé, habillé, et son habituel nœud papillon serré au niveau de son col, Conan quitta la résidence de son voisin accompagné d'Haibara. Il avait, avant cela, jeté un coup d'œil à sa propre maison, mais semblerait-il qu'Akai avait déjà quitté le domicile pour se rendre à l'école.

Ce que le détective ne remarqua pas sur le trajet était la voiture blanche qui les avait suivis un petit moment. Il en fut de même pour Haibara, qui n'avait rien ressenti à ce sujet.  
**  
**

Une fois à Teitan, le groupe habituel se reforma une fois encore. Les détectives boys, comprenant depuis peu Shûichi, se retrouvèrent comme chaque jour d'école au pied de l'arbre près du terrain de football. C'était la rare fois où, Haibara, pouvait être en présence de l'agent du FBI rajeuni sans danger ni crainte. Conan était là.

Cependant quelque chose sonnait différemment et les sentiments jouaient contre sa propre personne. Le cœur battant, elle sentait comme le début d'un certain sentiment d'amour qui se jouait entre le détective qu'elle avait accompagné durant tout ce temps, et son allié numéro un qui avait rétréci à cause du même poison. Pourtant, elle se répétait sans cesse qu'il était la dernière personne avec qui elle voudrait être, en plus que celle-ci était déjà sortie avec sa propre sœur. Situation compliquée.

Haibara toussota une nouvelle fois quand, comme d'habitude, les deux garçons échappèrent des mots à l'oreille des enfants qui sonnaient comme le début d'une nouvelle affaire. L'Organisation, c'était dehors de ces murs, non pas à l'intérieur.

N'obéissant pas à cette règle, Conan s'éloigna avec Akai pour discuter en privé. Ai n'e fut que plus agacée.

— Dans le passé... pourquoi ne m'avoir rien dit, et surtout, quand est-ce que tu as compris mon identité ? réclamait le petit détective.

Son interlocuteur sourit.

— Je n'en étais jamais sûr, répondit-il. J'ai eu un premier soupçon quand j'ai récupéré la photo de ta mère, ces enfants, et vous deux. Cette jeune fille ressemblait trop à Shiho Miyano, et toi, à ce gamin qui prétendait être l'apprenti de Holmes.

La réponse de Shûichi figea Conan.

— Mais, je n'étais pas vraiment sûr que toi, Conan Edogawa, était bien Shinichi Kudo, ce n'était qu'une impression, expliqua-t-il. Tu pouvais être de sa famille. C'est surtout lors de l'affaire Kir que ça m'a travaillé. Et si je ne t'ai rien dit, c'est parce que je ne voyais pas l'intérêt de t'en parler.

— L'intérêt ? répéta le plus jeune. L'intérêt c'était surtout que, si tu avais posé les bonnes questions, nous aurions pu travailler ensemble plus activement !

— Je te l'ai dit, insista Akai. Je travaille en solo la plupart du temps. Et quand bien même, je suis censé être mort, et je n'ai eu la confirmation qu'il y a quelque jours.

Haibara s'immisça dans la conversation.

— Vous tenez à ce que ces enfants vous découvrent ? gronda-t-elle. Et toi, pourquoi avoir gardé ton prénom hein ? Tu te rends compte que tu nous mets davantage en danger maintenant ?

Un silence pesant s'ensuivit.

— Rappelle-moi... tu es arrivé dans cette école dans la semaine de ton rajeunissement, dans tes tenues d'enfants que l'Organisation connaissait, et avec le même caractère dangereux, immature et acharné, répliqua Akai. Je ne parle pas de ton génie qui attire la curiosité des parents.

— Où tu veux en venir ! cracha Ai.

— Qui nous met davantage en danger ici ? Toi ou moi ?

« Akai... s'énerve. » pensa Conan, surpris.

— Je suis lassé d'avoir à supporter ce petit jeu, si tu n'es pas contente, alors tu peux toujours plier bagage.

« Tu es dix fois plus insolente que ta sœur. » pensa-t-il en se dirigeant vers la salle de classe.

Mitsuhiko, qui avait entendu la discussion, se tut. Le groupe s'élança jusque le reste de leurs camarades, et la journée de cours pouvait commencer. Une atmosphère étrange et gênante accompagnant les trois prodiges.

**X.**

**Y.**

**Z.**

Une lettre par tête, et un lien qui les unissait. Les derniers de l'alphabet. Les derniers gibiers en fuite de l'Organisation.

Haibara serra son crayon aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait. Sa rage pointait directement l'agent du FBI, qui « était empoté et ne comprenait rien aux risques de cette histoire. Mais son cœur se serrait tout aussi douloureusement que ce crayon qui subissait le poids de ses doigts. Pour une raison inconnue, elle regrettait ces paroles et cette querelle.

Akai, en revanche, n'éprouvait pas plus de sentiments qu'un coquillage sur la plage. Toujours froid et renfermé, il ne pensait qu'à son père, et surtout à son engagement au FBI pour éradiquer les hommes en noir. Depuis les dix dernières années, de souffrance et de distance avec les liens relationnels, il s'était tout de même davantage ouvert.

Haibara était mignonne, au fond, même énervé.

— Ta gomme, demanda Ai.

Conan soupira en prêtant son outil de travail à sa camarade. Juste en effleurant sa main, ses joues avaient étrangement rougi.

Maintenant, la situation était insupportable pour ce qu'il endurait. Et il ne se posait qu'une seule et unique question...

Devait-il défendre Ai ou Akai, au risque de perdre l'autre ?

* * *

Un mois (et demi) seulement, ça vaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Large.

Ça se complique dans les sentiments, et surtout, ça devient chaud. Les tensions débarquent. Et Mitsuhiko semble être un peu trop curieux, ce qui ne plaira pas forcément au petit groupe.

Mh. Enfin, ceci étant dit, je vous dis à bientôt pour la suite ! :)

* * *

_Grand merci à 75aichan, Shiho, Pyroptose et Love Akai pour leur chaleureuse review. =)_


End file.
